


Intruder

by Resuri_Maikeruzu



Category: OFF (Game)
Genre: F/M, Multi, in which the mc has a crush on dedan and batter is an asshole
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25524052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Resuri_Maikeruzu/pseuds/Resuri_Maikeruzu
Summary: Jeanne is the protector of Zone 1 and its Elsens. She would risk her life to protect them, and trusts Dedan from the bottom of her heart. But what happens when someone tries to demolish that trust?
Relationships: Dedan (OFF)/Original Character(s), The Batter/Original Character
Kudos: 5





	Intruder

**Author's Note:**

> Don't have much to say about this one other than it took me forever to write it. I've had the idea for almost two years, and didn't know how to write it. I'm still struggling with it, but this chapter is what I have so far. I hope to write a lot more of it, because I love the OFF universe and its characters.
> 
> I have drawn Jeanne before, which you can view here (it's just shitty sketches so far): https://strawberry--cream.tumblr.com/search/jeanne

The guardian of Zone 1 himself had called for her. She was his right-hand man, you might say. He gave her tasks, and she carried them out, always with no mishaps or mistakes.

She was the second-known ‘batter’ to have come to this world, but was less homicidal than the last. Her name: Jeanne.

When she was brought here, a strange being who called himself ‘Judge’ taught her the ways of this new world. She wielded a bat, and had the ability to spawn psychokinetic baseballs. The Queen of the world sent her to Zone 1, believing she was fit to protect it. Why did this world need protecting? That’s where the first batter comes in.

He had arrived in the same manner as Jeanne, but there was some dark secret he kept from everyone. He only cared about one thing: “purification.”

No one knew what it meant until he got to the world’s switch. He attempted to completely cleanse the world, once and for all, but was stopped by Judge before he could fulfill his wish. Judge restored everything, with the help of an unknown, omniscient being.

Jeanne heard all of this from Dedan, then swore on her life she would protect everyone, until her final breath. She became fast friends with the Elsens, helping them with various tasks in Zone 1, along with clearing out spectres in the mines. Ever since this other batter showed up, the spectres have been bothering everyone; Jeanne tried to keep the peace by getting rid of them.

Jeanne was on her way to Dedan’s office, which was through a series of hallways that, if she were to get the wrong sequence, would teleport her back to the entrance. She hadn’t got it wrong since the first time, however -- she had memorised the sequence by now.

She finally arrived in his office, and he turned towards her, setting down the documents he was holding on his desk. Upon first glance, Dedan was a hideous monstrosity. However, Jeanne knew he had a kind heart -- he just… wasn’t the best at showing it.

“WHAT TOOK YOU SO DAMN LONG!!?”, he yelled. Jeanne shuddered, and attempted to shrink down, which was hard, considering how tall she was. She wasn’t as tall as Dedan, but was a good height above the Elsens.

“I-I’m sorry, sir…”, she nearly whispered.

“Sorry won’t cut it!! When I fucking call you, I expect you RIGHT AWAY!!!”

“Yes, sir.”

Dedan breathed out, and Jeanne knew he was calmer. She straightened out, her shoulders less tense. She held her bat at her side more casually.

“Sorry about that.”

“It’s alright, sir. I know how worked up you get; it’s my fault for being late.”

“... Bah.” He stood from his desk, then paced around behind it.”

“... Um, what did you need me for, sir?”

“Oh, right, of course. How could I forget.” He walked towards Jeanne, and stopped once they were a few feet apart. “It’s those goddamn spectres. They’re interfering with our business in the mines again, but they’re much more active than normal. I’d like you to snuff those fuckers out, and find the source of them.”

“O-Of course, sir! I’ll get on it right away!” And she was off.

Once Jeanne arrived at the mines, she noticed a crowd of Elsens gathered outside.

“What’s going on?”, she asked one.

“Th-There’s some s-s-scary noises coming f-from the mines… N-No one wants t-to go in…”, he said, shaking. She set a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

“It’s alright; I’ll fix the problem for you guys.” The Elsen’s face beamed.

“Th-Thank you, Jeanne! You’re the b-best!” The other Elsens agreed in unison. Jeanne smiled, now more confident. She began her descent into the mines.

It was darker than normal, most likely due to the fact no Elsens lit any of the lanterns. She spawned a baseball in the air -- as they give off light -- and let it roam the area while staying close to her.

She spotted a spectre hiding in the corner. She crept towards it, hoping to catch it off-guard, but it failed; it was aware of her presence. She jumped back a few feet, giving her distance from it. It began to make sounds at her, spawning bubbles that tried to attack. She avoided them, then shot kinetic baseballs towards it as a counterattack. After a few hits, the spectre faded away.

“Well… that was easy,” she said. “Now to find the rest of them…”

“... And who might you be…?”

Jeanne flipped around, looking for the source of the strange voice. She spawned another one of her baseballs, then shattered it letting a short-lived burst of light fill the room. She looked around, then saw a figure in the corner before it went dark again.

“... Who’re you?”, she said warily.

She heard footsteps growing closer. Then, she heard their breaths. They came into her orb of light.

She recognised them.

“... You know who I am, don’t you?”

“You… They told me you…”

“Died? Well, if that were the case, I wouldn’t be standing before you.”

“... What are you doing here?”

“Just taking a leisurely stroll, until you came along.”

She glared at him. In a way, she’d been anticipating this moment; waiting to kill him. That way, everyone would be safe, and the awful events that occurred due to his twisted philosophy would never happen again.

“You’re the one who spawned the spectres… aren’t you? What’s your plan, to attract Sir Dedan here so you can… ‘purify’ him?”

“Sir…? You respect him, don’t you? Well, has he told you about what he does behind your back?” He smirked; Jeanne hated when people made fun of her. She was silent. “Thought as much. Well, he takes these Elsens and turns them into spectres… Then hides them here so no one will see.”

“... You’re lying.”

“Why would I?”

“If you think I’m going to betray Sir Dedan just because of some crap you said, you’re wrong. Now, get out of here before I bash your brains in.”

Batter’s smile faded, but he did as she said; he went off into the darkness, and the mines lit back up. Odd… was he keeping the lights off somehow?

She came out of the mines to be greeted by a pack of overjoyed Elsens.

“Th-Thank you, Jeanne!! Now w-we can get b-back to work with no p-p-problems!”, one of them said.

“No problem; anything to protect my friends,” she responded. She accepted hugs from the Elsens that were willing, then they went back to work. Her mind was still reeling from what the Batter said to her.

_ ‘... Has he told you about what he does behind your back?’ _

Jeanne hated that she was thinking about his words. Dedan would never do such a thing… right? Then again, there’s lots of things he doesn’t ask for Jeanne’s help with… Some of it is public knowledge, but other things he keeps a secret… Could he be doing some kind of experiment with them? She couldn’t think straight; the first thing she should do at least is tell Dedan what happened.


End file.
